falloutfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Crystal Coast
Crystal Coast 'is a medium-sized settlement located at the pre-war beachfront neighborhood of Waikiki in Honolulu, Hawaii. Due to it's remote location, Crystal Coast nearly looks exactly the same as it did two hundred years ago, however, erosion and weathering has damaged most of the pre-War beachside resorts. 'History Crystal Coast was founded by the survivors of the two nuclear missiles that hit the island of Oahu in the Great War of 2077. Struggling to get a town going, the survivors lived poor lives for nearly ten years, with futile attempts to live off of the land. While life was hard for the residents of Crystal Coast, the mayor, Halulu Allen, tried to keep the spirits of the residents strong. In the summer of 2100, the residents of Crystal Coast were in for a surprised. While Halulu Allen's health was declining, and the second generation of Crystal Coast was coming in, a new age was ushering in for the town of Crystal Coast. With more mouths to feed, the residents of Crystal Coast were forced to trade the pre-war trash that washed up on the shores of Crystal Coast, in exchange of food. However, due to the trade, the prosperity of the town increased. The residents of Crystal Coast were living better, but however, not much better. The poor town was living better, and they were finally learning the ropes of living off the land. However, as Crystal Coast was finally getting better, something major was about to happen in 2120. In 2120, the new mayor of Crystal Coast, Kahana Hoke wanted to expand the town of Crystal Coast outwards, but however, his arrogance ended up costing the lives of dozens of the residents of Crystal Coast. The first expedition to the ruins outside of the town, lead by Kahana Hoke. The expedition sadly accidentally called in a swarm of bloodthirsty feral ghouls, and it wasn't long until the feral ghouls came in the borders of Crystal Coast. Hurrying to defend their town, the residents of Crystal Coast flocked to their scarce amounts of weapons, and picked off many of the ghouls as they could. Many resorted to hand-to-hand combat against the swarm of feral ghouls. There were various casualties, and many couldn't be saved in time, including Kahana Hoke. But after hours of fighting, the residents of Crystal Coast eventually won, with the population of the town greatly reduced. The battle against the swarm of Feral Ghouls were burned into the survivors mind forever, and with their second mayor gone, the survivors turned to their most reliable out of all the survivors, and her name was Lukia Keliikoa. Lukia Keliikoa ordered the creation of guard posts around the perimeter of Crystal Coast, to watch for any feral ghouls or any other pleasant surprises that the wasteland might throw at them. However, with most, if not all of the population tired and weary, the progress of creating the guard posts were slow, and the residents had to resort to using the beachside resorts as guardposts. The following years were tough, with Crystal Coast being weary of outsiders ever since the incident with Kahana Hoke accidentally leading in the mob of feral ghouls, and with various traders coming in from the ruins of Honolulu, trying to check out the ravaged town, things didn't end well. Crystal Coast, once again, lived poorly, and the residents had to start over from square one, once more. This time, however, it took nearly 50 years to restore it's former glory, with a cycle of various bad mayors, and disease ravaging the town. During these 50 years of development, Crystal Coast had time to develop a somewhat proper militia to defend the town from raiders, and of course, feral ghouls. Luckily, during that time, history did not repeat itself. In 2170, Crystal Coast, once again was restored to it's former glory, and for the next 30 years, Crystal Coast lived in relative peace, and built various buildings out of the remnants of the pre-war beach resorts. While it wasn't much, it did ensure that the residents of Crystal Coast had a safe roof to sleep under. Along with building the buildings made out of the pre-war industry, Crystal Coast established a somewhat decent foothold with feeding the residents via fishing. Something big was about to happen to Crystal Coast. The start of the year 2200 was fairly normal for the town of Crystal Coast, as the residents lived as normally as they did. Until they got news of a deal from a fairly small nation near the ravaged town. The New Waikiki Republic, a democratic republic around 2 or so kilometers east of Crystal Coast, had offered a deal with Crystal Coast to become one of the cities in the republic. The mayor of Crystal Coast, at the time was Hoku'alohi Aikau, took the offer in a heartbeat. Two days after Huku'alohi Aikau accepted the deal with New Waikiki, the president of New Waikiki, Kominiko Pouha, officially declared Crystal Coast to be a city in New Waikiki. It finally seemed like after all the hardships that Crystal Coast had been through were finally paying off. Up to this day, Crystal Coast is one of the largest settlements in New Waikiki, and its decent foothold with fishing means that Crystal Coast is one of the largest producers in the fish-trade of New Waikiki. Category:Places Category:Communities Category:Hawaii